


真假孕事

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *Superman!A/Batman!O*怀孕提及
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 15





	真假孕事

布鲁斯从昏迷中清醒过来的时候，巴里、维克多、亚瑟、和戴安娜的脑袋就这么唐突地出现在他的眼前，四颗脑袋正围成一圈，在他的上方紧张地注视着他。

“嘿，”戴安娜言语间满是关切，“你还好吗？”

“没什么问题。”布鲁斯扶着床沿坐了起来，对那些投在他身上的、带着各种疑问的视线并不惊讶。

“没有什么……不舒服的地方吗？”戴安娜和维克多交换了个视线，却也仍旧没直接将那句话问出口。

“为什么你们不相信我？”巴里剁了下脚，快速地在每个人身边转来转去，“他这次突然的晕倒真的是因为怀孕了。”

布鲁斯的表情没有明显的波澜，并且始终一言不发——可他一向就是这样，这让其他人在某种角度看来不免觉得这似乎是为了配合巴里而进行的一场演出，而优秀的乔装大师表演得毫无破绽。

“你……这两天有去做过什么检查吗？或者说你有没有觉得……”

布鲁斯迎向了戴安娜狐疑的眼神，又很快别开了。

“……我想等克拉克来了再聊这个。”布鲁斯的手在鼻子前遮了遮，不明显地皱了皱鼻子。

“所以巴里说的是真的。”戴安娜最先从布鲁斯的欲言又止中听出了他的潜台词，她下意识的认为布鲁斯想逃避的问题往往是最后的事实。

“可是除了突然晕倒之外，他看起来一点都不依赖克拉克的信息素，也没有任何明显变化……”亚瑟也对这个突如其来的、由巴里捅出的消息持怀疑态度，毕竟在愚人节拿大家开个涮看起来就像是他“要知道，湄拉怀孕的时候……”

“他可是布鲁斯！”巴里大声指正着他，眉眼里都是极力想提醒大家布鲁斯是何等人物的焦急，“就算他怀孕一百次，他都不会依赖Alpha的信息素。”

“巴里……”戴安娜扶着额头，稍站前了一步同时示意他和亚瑟站远一点好这群Alpha所散发出的信息素不要那么浓烈，虽然他们对布鲁斯基本构不成影响，不过戴安娜认为自己现在还是有多体贴一下布鲁斯的必要，“没有人要怀孕一百次，我们只是想确认这不是一个过分的愚人节玩笑。”

这一切七嘴八舌的争论都因为终于赶到的克拉克而停止了。最开始克拉克并不相信布鲁斯在战斗中晕倒是因为怀孕的缘故，先不说作为已知的最强大的Omega，即使是在发情期，布鲁斯都能靠抑制剂完成任何一场战斗，更遑论他现在既没有处于发情期、也没有受伤；更别说为了防止自家Alpha的情不自禁，布鲁斯早就研发出了各种避免意外后果的药剂；光是这一切消息的源头来自于巴里，而他绝不会忘了今天是一年一度的愚人节这一条，就足够让他把这条匆匆传到他耳朵里的、有关于自己的Omega的重大消息当做愚人节玩笑来处理了。

“布鲁斯，巴里说你……”不过，即使提醒了自己无数次“这就是一个愚人节玩笑”，克拉克却发现在面对怀孕这件对于他和布鲁斯来说都无比重大的事件来说，他依然在不自觉间变得期待而郑重，他走向他，轻柔地开口问道。

“是真的。”布鲁斯的视线扫过了所有和克拉克一样期待的众人，最后拿出了一直藏在披风中的一张什么，他递了过去，他的Alpha半信半疑地接住，其他人则同样伸长了脖子。

克拉克知道自己不应该这么做，可他在看到那张来自孤独堡垒的仪器所生成的检查报告后依然用他那能看透一切的视线看向了布鲁斯的某处。布鲁斯的眼睛眨了眨，并没有做出明确的反对。接着，在场所有人都看到这个年轻的Alpha眼神在一瞬间变得明亮——即使他的眼神一向清澈明亮，但在他的Omega向他确认的这个瞬间，布鲁斯几乎能从他的眼睛里看到那里面所盛下的最为浓厚的喜悦，更别说他那立刻充斥在整个空间里、掩盖住所有人的最具有压迫性的信息素。

“看来我们该把地方让给这位已经迫不及待的父亲了，”戴安娜心领神会，她也忍不住微笑着顺带退出了这个房间，带头离开，“而我想我该回亚马逊问问她们对照顾怀孕的Omega都有些什么经验。”

“如果布鲁斯不是那么挑食的话，”亚瑟也翻着眼睛像在规划什么，“我想我可以提供很多极富营养价值的鱼。”

“我可以帮你们记录每一天的变化，”没有任何性别的维克多也不免被这种氛围感染，“你们会拥有一份独一无二的、完整的怀孕日记，相信我，那一定是份棒呆了的出生礼物。”

“我绝对会是最好的玩伴，”巴里得意洋洋，一扫刚刚被质疑时的不悦，“孩子们都喜欢我，我……”

不过克拉克可没能听完朋友们各自的打算，在巴里把话说完之前，他就抱着布鲁斯离开了。他强迫布鲁斯在玻璃房子里躺了整整一个下午，就连布鲁斯有个想要下床喝水的意图都会被他严厉的表情所制止，如果布鲁斯仍旧坚持，他则会聪明地换上心疼的表情来讨饶。这期间巴里来过至少三次，就好像布鲁斯肚子里的那个小家伙已经生出来了一样；维克多则通过邮件告诉他，他正在为他们收集所有他能搜集到的有关于有关Omega怀孕的无数注意事项；亚瑟虽然没有出现，但湄拉倒也热情地送来问候，并告诉布鲁斯有任何疑问都可以随时联系她。

“你猜她会是个女孩儿吗？”在过于丰盛的、由戴安娜安排的晚餐结束后，布鲁斯被披上毯子安顿进了沙发了，而克拉克在他面前漫无目的地打着转，在他自己也不知情的状态下手舞足蹈地想象着，“她一定是个女孩儿，我们该叫她什么？Alice？Olivia？暂时就叫Alice怎么样？”

“这个惊喜来得太突然了，我不知道为什么还没有晕倒，”克拉克沉浸在自己的幻想中也不忘自责，“而我竟然没能注意你的变化，也不知道你独自去做了检测，更没有及时照顾好你，幸好今天只是晕倒，如果是别的什么……”

“克拉克——”布鲁斯开始有点不忍心了，他略微迟疑了一下自己的决定。

“我们得通知阿尔弗雷德，你还没通知他对吧？否则他不会这么轻易放过我们，”克拉克没注意到布鲁斯的犹豫，他依旧满脸认真，“他一定会像我们一样，因为Alice的出现而非常兴奋，他一直以来的愿望终于……噢，还有玛莎，我们……”

“不……克拉克，等等……”布鲁斯压下了要泄露出来的那声轻笑，又捧住了克拉克的脸，让他看着自己，“听我说——”

“我没有怀孕。”他这么宣布，对克拉克来说却更像是一个宣判，“这只是因为巴里的一时兴起，而我决定配合他，因为，你知道的，今天是……”

“愚人节”三个字还没说出口，克拉克就已经急吼吼地质问了起来。

“那个检查结果明明……”

“是事先生成的。”

“我不相信！”克拉克对连仪器都欺骗了他的事实感到难以置信，再次违反了他和布鲁斯之间的约定，用X视线确认了一遍，“这个胚胎也分明……”

“这不是胚胎，这只是魔法造成的后果。”布鲁斯眉间的一块又挤在了一起，“你忘了吗，我前几天遭受的那次魔法攻击……”

什么魔法还能让一位Omega看起来像怀孕了一样？！克拉克快速回忆起来，似乎除了这个不寻常的突然晕倒之外，布鲁斯确实没有表现出任何像是怀孕了的征兆。他知道自己应该明确面对发生在今天这个特殊日子的、本来就不该那么轻易相信的玩笑，可他还是不甘心地抓住了最后一丝机会。

“可我确实在你上一次热潮期的时候……”

“别忘了，我有各种可以控制及预防的药剂。”

克拉克随着布鲁斯的解释痛苦地捧住了脑袋，一记绵长的呜咽声则能让任何一个在愚人节欺骗他的人产生了负罪感。

“一年一度的愚人节，”布鲁斯嘴角上翘的那一点点弧度并不十分明显，“我以为你的幽默感能够有所长进呢，年轻的Alpha。”

“这一点都不幽默！”克拉克大声指控，他盘腿坐在沙发边，斜过上半身抱着布鲁斯的肚子，口气听来很是可怜，“把我的Alice还给我……”

“我以前从不知道你对孩子的渴求如此强烈。”

“我会渴求仅仅是因为那是属于我和你的。”克拉克直起身轻啄了一下他灰白的鬓角后，又把头埋回了布鲁斯的腰腹间，鼻子在上面蹭来蹭去，试图靠布鲁斯身上的味道来减轻沮丧。

“你没有和我聊过这些。”布鲁斯的手指在克拉克微卷的发丝间绕着，庆幸克拉克现在一心沉浸于“失去Alice”的悲伤中，也就看不到他难得弯下的眼角。

“我不想让你有过多负担，也不想让你承受痛苦。”克拉克并不会因为布鲁斯难得的恶作剧而对他生气，可他也不懂掩饰难过，“但能够和你拥有一个生命的延续，对我来说是我所能想象到的最幸福的事。”

“我大概能理解人们为何总是热衷于在这一天开玩笑了。”布鲁斯从沙发中站了起来，他示意着克拉克一并站起而后反抓住了那只始终在他腹部摩挲个不停的手、一个使力就推着克拉克坐进了沙发：

“愚人节快乐。”

“什么？！”克拉克的表情变换不及，只能傻愣愣又仰起头瞪着他这个极少极少和他开玩笑的Omega。

“刚刚那个才是真正的愚人节玩笑。”布鲁斯跨开双腿坐到克拉克身上的同时，一股甘苦透彻却又带着浓烈甜香的信息素铺天盖地钻进了克拉克所有敏感的触觉里、它们搅合着克拉克迸发而出的信息素，成功且迅速地抚平了Alpha的失落。

“所以你没有在检查结果上动手脚……”直觉告诉他，布鲁斯不会在这种事再开一次玩笑，但他实在害怕自己的过于期待所导致的巨大反弹。

“你的那些仪器可没办法轻易动手脚，”布鲁斯欣赏着克拉克垂成一个悲伤弧度的嘴角又慢慢含着希望上扬，“别冤枉它。”

“所以那个胚胎也不是因为魔法，也就是说上次热潮期的时候你没有……”

布鲁斯没有开口回答，他舔了舔下唇，抬了抬额头反问着“你认为呢？”。

“那么巴里才是第一个知道的？”

“我只是在确认检查结果后给出了一些暗示，不过我想，”他回想了一下自己冒出这个想法时的初衷，也许在和克拉克结合后，他的刻板终于有了些许改变，“我可以挑个有趣的方式告诉你。”

“你应该在上次热潮期的时候就告诉我。”克拉克仰头看向布鲁斯像琥珀一样的棕色双眼，向他展示着自己憋到仿佛就快爆裂的那一大团委屈。

“你知道的，对于这件事，我始终……”布鲁斯没说完整，他知道克拉克向来都清楚他心底的那些彷徨和踌躇，而正是克拉克包容又理解的陪伴，让他突然在某一天觉得，和这个Alpha拥有一个共同的延续，也许真的不会是个错误的决定。

布鲁斯在克拉克的大腿上稍稍扭动了一下，然后搂着克拉克的脖颈低头给了他一个再温柔不过的吻，“你有没有想过，你实在太容易相信我了。”

“因为我爱你！”克拉克又再次大起大落地控诉着，他觉得自己那颗坠落在地摔碎了的钢铁之心又一次迅速拼合起来，而这一切都是因为布鲁斯——这个永远能够掌控他的情绪，让他轻易感受到最真实的情感的、诱人的混蛋。

“看在Alice的份上……”

前一刻还因为心情过度起伏满腹委屈的克拉克立刻就在Omega的挑逗下顺势夺回了主动权，他揽紧布鲁斯的腰在对方含着笑的视线中让他更贴合自己，而神经更是在他经历了疯狂喜悦与极度失望之后比往常更为急切地蠢蠢欲动起来。好在他清楚，在他所渴求的这具身体里，有一个同属于他们的、神奇而美好的产物，正在偷偷成长着。

“否则我今晚绝对不会让你好过的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年4月1日，是那天的愚人节礼物，给我带来了很快乐的回忆，以此记录。


End file.
